I'll see you in Chicago
by Broe929
Summary: My short take on Punk walking out of the company. AJPUNK. one-shot.


**A/N: I own nothing! This is just my short take on the recent news about Punk walking out of the company. I might add more to it once more information becomes available but as of right now it's just a one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll see you in Chicago**

* * *

The night of the Royal Rumble was insane for everyone involved. Obviously the top story was again fans not getting what they wanted. Whether this was a major story being kept from everyone or the higher upper officials truly just didn't care what the fans wanted was still debatable. CM Punk had not only been working both Raw and SmackDown since his return at Payback but he worked all his house shows and usually ended up fighting more than one opponent at them. Guys like him, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, hell even Randy Orton bleed and sweat for the company day in and day out and what did they get in return? They got to sit back and watch a man like Batista walk into the Royal Rumble at entry number 27 and win the entire thing. It was one thing to win the Rumble but it was completely different thing to get to headline Wrestlemania. What about the guys who work all year round?

It's not that Punk didn't like Batista he actually liked him and considered him a friend but didn't change his feelings at all and he sure wasn't one to hide them. While Batista was getting ready to headline the big show much like The Rock did last year (who could get away with it because unlike Batista, The Rock was a much higher caliber star both inside the WWE and out), John was getting ready to start is rivalry with Bray Wyatt, Punk was getting ready to fight Triple H or so he at least thought. Fighting Triple H wasn't his ideal choice either but he'd take it for now. He can't forget how when he first came back he was promised to be both Royal Rumble winner and Wrestlemania headliner and now that was just handed off without even a second thought to him. He wouldn't have minded as much if it went to a more deserving guy like Daniel Bryan but no it was handed off to a guy who was promoting a movie and just happened to be great friends with the COO himself.

After watching most of the Rumble and seeing The New Age Outlaws win the tag titles, Bray Wyatt win (who was created from the mind of Triple H of course) and Randy Orton re-claim his gold he wanted to laugh. All Triple H guys were winners of the night and he knew Batista would be joining that elite winners club himself before the night was over. It was even ironic to see his good friends Shawn Michaels & Ric Flair up in the booth gushing about 'their guys'. He truly could laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. And while all this was going on fans were chanting for Daniel Bryan through out the entire night and every match. Of course some of his favorite chants were 'we want refunds' & 'this is awful' and he couldn't blame the fans. Of course he felt bad that John and Randy's match got buried and ridiculed because they did try their best but because 'the authority' refused to give fans what they wanted they started voice there opinions and fight back. Punk felt a sense of pride for the fans who were finally standing up to the machine so to speak and letting Vince and his idiot son-in-law know what he had known for the last few months: this was crap and they deserved better. The fans aren't stupid as much as Vince and Hunter would like to believe that they know who goes to work every night and who shows up at house shows. It's certainly not Batista.

After entering the Rumble at one and lasting for over forty minutes he was taken out by Kane to push his story with Triple H. His body was soar and was quit honestly just burned out. The fans booed the entire end of the match and again he couldn't blame them. After walking to the back he refused to be checked on and didn't even want to watch the end. He skipped his shower and just threw on a pair of sweats and zip up and was ready to go. He was almost out the door when he realized he was forgetting one important thing…

"Ditching me already?" AJ asked as she found her boyfriend looking around the back with his bag in hand

"Honestly with the mind set I'm in I almost just left without you" he admitted. And by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes she knew he was unhappy and wanted to get out of here.

"Just let me grab my bag" she told him "I'll meet you back at the bus"

"Ok" Punk said and headed out the back door.

It was no secret how upset he had been over the last few weeks. She heard it in his voice during his recent interviews and he had told her recently that sometimes he wishes he could just turn around and leave. It really scared her because she knows if he feels disrespected enough he will turn around and leave not caring about the money or repercussions. She also knew his health was a hundred percent actually it was barley fifty percent, he had been going for MRI's and having blood tests done almost every week and no one could pin-point what was exactly wrong with him. But selfishly her biggest fear with him leaving was him leaving _without her_.

She grabbed her bag and jumped on the bus and found him already lying in bed. He was so broken down that it honestly scared her to see him like this. She crawled onto the bed and placed each of her legs on the opposite side of his hips.

"You were great tonight" AJ told him sweetly

"No I wasn't" he grumbled "But thanks"

"I think you're the best in the world" AJ added trying to smile

"Well the best in the world is tired of this" Punk told her. He had no enthusiasm left in his voice "I don't think I'll make it to Wrestlemania" he admitted

"You'd really do that?" AJ questioned

"I don't want to do anything half assed" Punk told her "I just don't have the drive left in me"

"You have a pretty big match, fighting Hunter is a big deal" AJ reminded him but he just rolled his eyes

"It's only a big deal in Hunter's head" he scoffed "Besides I heard a rumor that they're going to give Daniel that spot anyway"

"What?" AJ asked stunned "What would you be doing?"

"I guess fighting Kane" Punk sighed "I like Glenn and all but this is ridiculous"

"That's not fair" AJ said firmly. Now she was starting to feel that her boyfriend was being shafted. She better than anyone knew the toll this job had been taking on his body and how it never stopped him from giving a hundred percent. "Talk to Vince"

"I plan on it tomorrow" Punk said to her

"And what if that is the plan?" AJ asked

"Then I'm going home" Punk told her coolly. She couldn't hide her disappointment. First Kaitlyn and then Punk going? She'd truly be on her own.

"I hope that doesn't happen" AJ said sadly "But if you do it I understand it and I respect whatever decision you make" she promised

"I know you would" he said offering her a small smile. "The only reason I didn't walk out as soon as I heard about Dave coming back was you."

"Don't let me keep you here" AJ said to him seriously "I'll be fine"

"I'd tell you to come with me but you have too much going on" Punk told her "I heard you're getting a match at Wrestlemania"

"Yea" She smiled. When she had heard the news even though it's subject to change she did get excited and couldn't wait to tell Phil about it. "I'd still go with you" she told him

"Oh yea?" Punk laughed

"Yea. I mean I don't have the money you do but I could get a job somewhere" she said as he let out another laugh "What's so funny? We can go live in the woods in some tiny cabin and I can work at a local supermarket or something"

"You're really sweet" Punk said still smiling. The first time he smiled the entire night "But I'd take care of you" he added "You can't walk out you've got  
to much going on for you right now. Enjoy it while you can"

"But I want to be with you" she told him seriously

"I'm not going to leave the company and break up with you" Punk promised

"I'll be traveling and you'll be at home meeting all new people and hanging out with other women who are just dying to tell you how sexy you are" AJ told him

"I won't hang out with Ronda" Punk said with a grin knowing AJ wasn't thrilled with the female UFC fighter's recent comments about him. "While I'm home I'm going to be resting not out looking for a new girlfriend, you're my girlfriend"

"Promise?" she asked leaning down

"I swear" he told her giving her a kiss

* * *

The next day at Raw Punk had arrived early in hopes to talk to Vince but of course the entire creative team was in damage control over last nights 'hijacked' pay-per-view. It was four when he arrived and soon enough five rolled around then six and finally at seven was giving up. He had texted Vince personally and spoken to his closest confidents but still nothing. Now he wasn't even worth a meeting? This was yet just another slap in the face. At seven thirty he caught the chairman heading towards his office.

"Vince" Punk said jogging up to him

"Phil you wanted to see me?" Vince asked. Clearly he was anxious to be somewhere else.

"Are you giving my fight with Hunter to Daniel at Wrestlemania?" Punk asked him bluntly

"Well to be honest Phil it was never your fight" Vince told him honestly "Nothing was set in stone"

"So what's my plans?" Punk asked

"We're going to work off the Kane angle, I think the fans are liking it" Vince told him in a hopeful voice

"The fans? The fan's haven't liked anything in the last six months" Punk told him in a low voice "That's bullshit and you know it"

"Phil listen I really don't have time-" Vince started

"I can see that" Punk said to him "I'm going home"

"What?" Vince asked surprised "What do you mean?"

"I'm going home" Pun repeated slowly "To Chicago?"

"You want the night off?" Vince asked confused

"Yea" Punk said to him "I want tomorrow off too and the rest of the week. As a matter of fact I suggest you pull me from all upcoming events including Wrestlemania because I'm not coming back"

"Wait a second" Vince said finally giving Punk his full attention "Let's just go and talk about this inside" he said to him

"Oh now you have time?" Punk asked with a laugh "No thanks. Good luck with your network by the way" he said then turned and headed down the hall

"Phil wait!" Vince shouted but Punk kept on walking until he hit the locker room.

After grabbing his stuff he stopped at the Diva's locker room and knocked on it.

"Hey Punk" Nikki smiled "I suppose you're looking for AJ?"

"Yea, she in there?" Punk asked and a moment later AJ stepped out.

"Hey" She smiled then noticed the bag in his hand "You're leaving?"

"Yea" Punk told her softly "I'm heading to the airport now"

"You're going back to Chicago?" she asked and he nodded

"Look I know they're probably going to come to you and ask you to contact me but don't let them pressure you or bully you around" Punk told her and all of the sudden this felt very real to AJ. "I told them I wasn't coming back and whether they'll kiss your ass or punish you for it just because you're with me I don't know but regardless if anyone gives you a hard time let me know"

"I'll be fine" she promised fighting back tears "I'm worried about you"

"I'll be fine. After SmackDown tomorrow catch a flight and meet me in Chicago and we'll talk about all of it" he promised

"What if Vince or Hunter ask me to tell you something or-" AJ started

"You can give me any messages they may have just don't argue with them on anything" Punk warned "Like I said all they'll need is another excuse to pull that title off of you"

"I don't care if they do that" AJ said to him

"I do" Punk told her seriously "They'll want to try to make me happy for the most part so I think you'll be ok"

"Just do what you have to do" AJ told him grabbing his hand "Like I said I have your back"

"I love you" he said giving her a kiss on the lips

"I'll see you in Chicago" she promised letting go of his hand. With one last faint smile she watched as CM Punk walked out of the arena and the WWE presumably for good.


End file.
